oneforaneufandomcom_ko-20200215-history
온에이온
|} 안녕하세요! 하나를 위한 다섯 온에이온입니다! 개요 세움 엔터테인먼트 소속의 5인조 보이그룹. 염선립 영입으로 아이돌 시장에 뛰어든 세움 엔터가 야심차게 내놓은 첫 아이돌 그룹이다. 2016년 3월 129일 싱글 초연으로 데뷔했다. 데뷔 전 엠넷에서 멤버들의 데뷔 준비 과정을 담은 자체제작 리얼리티 2016 SEUM Ent. ONE FOR ONE 를 방영해 세간의 주목을 끌었다. 데뷔 후에도 소속사의 탄탄한 지원 덕에 괜찮은 인지도와 팬층을 가진 성공한 편의 신인이다. ONE4ONE이라고 쓰고 온에이온이라고 읽는다. 이는 영미권에서 숫자 4가 A로 쓰이는 것을 차용한 것. 오니아오니 하나를 위한 하나, 모든 팬 한 명 한 명에게 최선을 다하겠다는 뜻과 한 그룹을 위한 다섯 명(4+ONE)이라는 뜻이 있다. 이른바 뷰티돌. 멤버 전원이 미용과 자기 관리에 관심이 많아 붙여진 이름이다. 원포원 방송을 보면 멤버 전원이 직접 피부 관리를 하는 장면을 심심치 않게 볼 수 있다. 멤버 데뷔 2015년 중반부터 꾸준히 아이돌 그룹 데뷔를 언급하던 세움은 엠넷과 손을 잡는다. 염선립을 내세운 1차 티저(1월 25일), 2차 티저(2월 2일), 3차 티저(2월 10일)를 공개하였으며, 2016년 2월 21일부터 4월 10일까지 엠넷 2016 SEUM Ent. ONE FOR ONE 를 8회에 걸쳐 방영했다. 서바이벌이 아니라 이미 데뷔 멤버가 정해진 상태에서 진행했다는 것이 프로그램의 특이한 점. 6회까지의 방송은 연습, 녹음, 그룹명 짓기, 자켓과 뮤비 촬영과 연습생 시절 찍은 영상 등의 내용이 주를 이뤘으며 7회와 8회는 엠넷 엠카운트다운 촬영과 데뷔 기념 당일치기 여행을 방송했다. 3월 29일 음원을 발매했으며. 31일 엠카 방영과 함께 뮤비를 공개했다. 이 때문에 데뷔가 29일인지 31일인지 확실치 않았지만, 소속사 측에서 29일이라고 밝혔다. 활동 2016 1st 싱글 <초연> 3월 20일, 원포원 5회 방영과 함께 데뷔곡 <초연>의 티저를 공개했다. 아이돌 데뷔곡은 상큼한 분위기로 가는 것이 보편적인데, 데뷔하는 멤버들의 마음을 여러 번 흥행에 실패했지만 기회를 얻게 된 연극배우의 입장으로 풀어낸 어쿠스틱 곡인 것이 특이하다. 가사는 슬펐다가 희망이 싹트는 내용. 오랜 연습생 생활을 해온 멤버들의 이야기라고 한다. 빠른 댄스곡은 아니지만 목소리가 돋보이는 깔끔한 분위기와 잘 뽑은 곡, 준수한 비주얼 덕분에 차트에 안정적으로 진입하며 나쁘지 않은 성적을 거두었다. 한 번 들으면 계속 듣고 싶은 곡이라는 평가. 작곡작사5를 멤버들이 직접 했다는 것이 화제가 되며 실력돌로 좋은 이미지를 쌓는다. #초연 #초연 inst. 2nd 싱글 <눈을 깜박여> 6월 2일, 두 번째 싱글인 <눈을 깜박여>의 티저가 공개되었다. 싱그러운 자연의 자연광 아래 멤버들의 청순한 외모 자랑에 모든 예산을 다 쏟아부은 듯한 뮤비로 화제가 되면서, 여초 커뮤니티에 잘생긴 신인남돌로 이름을 널리 알리게 된다. 데뷔곡보다 밝고 시각적으로도 밝은 여름 냄새 폴폴 나는 설레는 곡으로 팬들을 쓸어모았으며, 신인임에도 최고순위 20위라는 놀라운 성적을 달성한다. 전에는 3만 명이던 공카 회원 수가 5만을 넘어섰으니 흥행은 말할 것도 없다. #눈을 깜박여 #Juice Love #눈을 깜박여 inst. 1st 미니 10월 15일, 공식 홈페이지에 멤버들의 탄생화, 탄생석을 차용한 이미지와 간략한 세계관이 업로드되면서 미니 앨범 발매를 예고한다. 한국의 민속설화 컨셉이며, 신 오니아 왜 오네가 아니지 수하의 요괴및 신들과 인간이 컨셉이다. 티저에서 안개 낀 몽환적인 분위기의 산을 배경으로 한 아름다운 의상과 분장을 확인할 수 있다. 1차 티저에서는 신 오니아의 존재의 예고, 2차 티저에서는 흰 개량한복을 입은 요괴(메이비, 예청)나 신(결, 도한)의 모습을 담았다. 3차 티저에서는 인간(도연)과 요괴및 신의 만남. 타이틀곡은 28일, 앨범은 도연의 생일인 10월 30일 발매하였다. 특이하고 신비로운 뮤비와 한국무용을 접목한 무대, 한 편의 영화같은 스토리라인으로 주목을 받았으며 신인상 수상에도 톡톡히 기여했다. 게다가 대부분의 아이돌 앨범이 컨셉을 타이틀에만 맞추는 것에 비해 모든 트랙을 컨셉에 맞췄다는 게 주목할 점. 신인이라곤 믿기 놀라운 성적을 거두며 온에이온은 데뷔 첫 해를 알차게 마무리한다. #0N34 (intro) #본 (BORN) (Title) #눈동자 #목격 #본 inst. 2018년 2nd 미니 3월 29일 발매. 앨범명에 04를 넣으면서 네 번째 앨범임을 나타냈다. Neotic은 A insubstantial nightmare, appearing real in biblical proportion while trying to wake up but appears that you have, but have not. 이라는 뜻이라고 한다. 뭐라는 거야 간단히 말하자면 깨어나려 할 때 성서 부분에 나타나는 비현실적인 악몽이며 갖고 있기도 하고 가지지 않기도 한 것이라고. 예? 한 단어로는 신비로운 이다. ??아니어떻게 전체적으로 현대적인 섹시 컨셉이다. 뮤비는 드라마같은 형식으로 제작했는데 앨범명에서 에피소드 4를 뜻하는 E04만 남기고 사라지는 센스가 돋보였다. 그에 따라 드라마도 1화가 아닌 4화 정도의 스토리라인으로 전 에피소드 내용을 상상케 하는 점이 흥미롭다. #TIME (intro) #Neotic (Title) #Slower #이뤄온 (Won for one) (팬송) (결 작사) #삼켜 (메이비 작곡작사) #Neotic Inst. 3rd 싱글 <심연> 6월 11일 발매. 초연과 연결되는 앨범은 아니라고 한다. 타이틀이 멤버 메이비가 작곡 작사한 곡이라 화제가 되었다. 몽마 컨셉으로 지난 앨범 Neotic 때와는 또 다른 다크섹시함을 보여주는 데 성공했다. #Into (intro) #Follower (메이비 작곡작사) #보지 못할 것 같아 #Follower inst. 1st 정규 11월 27일 발매. 레트로풍과 잔혹동화를 합쳐 컨셉에 새로운 변화를 주었다. 타이틀 시선으로 12월 11일 첫 1위를 했다. #Guest (intro) #시선 (Title) #Love it as #사선 #리본 (도한 작사) #가르쳐줘 (메이비 작곡작사) #Overview (도연 작곡) #눈을 깜박여 #본 (BORN) #Neotic #Follower #초연 팬클럽 창단식 <첫번째 우리> 12월 21일 공식 팬덤명(오리온)이 정해지고 1기 모집을 시작하면서 팬덤 창단식 예고가 뜬다. 2018년 4th 싱글 <그 때 그 날들> 6월 1일 발매. 오랜만에 여름에 어울리는 밝고 싱그러운 컨셉으로 돌아왔다. #그 때 그 날들 (Title) #베텔기우스 (팬송) (예청 작곡작사) #그 때 그 날들 (inst.) 3rd 미니 8월 7일 발매. 미래풍 컨셉이다. 8월 13일, 18일, 22일에 1위를 차지했다. #Live (Intro) #REPEAT (Title) #Gravity #만약 #REPEAT inst. 2019년 5th 싱글 <한 번만 더> 3월 17일 발매. 최초로 발라드곡으로 활동하였다. 연기활동을 한 도한이 뮤비의 주인공을 맡았다. #한 번만 더 (Title) #LOVEHATETASTE 2nd 정규 9월 12일 발매. #LOVEHATETASTE remix. (Intro) #Wonderful # # # # # # # 디스코그래피 온에이온이 발매한 앨범 리스트. 팬덤 자세한 내용은 오리온 문서를 참고하십시오. 기타 로고 공식색 멤버 라인 트리비아 #1 Evernote #2 Evernote (위키) 관련 사이트 공식 팬사이트 *공식 사이트 :온에이온만의 공식 사이트가 아닌 세움 엔터 공식 사이트이다. *공식 팬카페 :소속사 직영이며 멤버들도 가입해있다. 원포원 첫회 방영일인 2016년 2월 21일에 개설되었다. *굿즈샵 :온에이온을 포함한 세움 엔터 소속 아티스트들의 굿즈를 판매한다. 동영상 플랫폼 공식 계정 *공식 유튜브 채널 :티저와 뮤직비디오 등 공식 영상이 업로드된다. *공식 브이앱 채널 SNS 공식 계정 *공식 트위터 *공식 인스타그램 *공식 페이스북